starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Bria Tharen
Bria Tharen is a Human female smuggler coming from the planet Corellia. She is the daughter of Brayden Tharen. Biography Time of Galactic Unrest Star Wars - Bria Tharen Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 1 She was on Nar Shaddaa when she recieved a contract from Jabba the Hutt, which would cause them to track down a set of artifacts that Jabba claims to be belonging to him. She met back up with Senna and Lunak aboard the Sapphire Hawk, where they figured out where the artifacts were, one on Ocul, one on Coruscant and one supposedly on Tatooine itself. They travelled there, but almost crashed on the planet due to heavy storms on the planets. They embark on their speeders, but find themselves being chased by their competitors like Jax Teel. Lunak and Senna provide a backup to the Bria as she proceeds on. She found out what the artifact was that Jabba the Hutt wanted, an ancient Massassi blade. However when she tries to retrieve it, she is assaulted by a group of Ancient Force Sentinels. This forces her to team up with Jax Teel, who double crosses her and takes the blade for himself. She is assisted by Lunak and Senna, but neither of them prove to be much of help as they cannot enter the superstructure. Meeting up with another young Kage smuggler named Kol Eka, she succesfully retrieves the weapon from Jax and leaves for Coruscant. They arrive above Coruscant and they find out the next target is an ancient gemstone hidden within the Senate Gallery, an exposé. She runs into Senators Mon Mothma and Guzz Lanmar, where she was saved from by Kol Eka. They made their way down to the Gallery with Lunak and found out the gemstone, but were ambushed there by Z4-K2 and other hunters. There is when Kol betrays Bria and takes the gemstone, telling the tale that the gemstone is an ancient Kage artifact and leaves only for Bria to deal with the Senate Guard. She returns to the Sapphire Hawk, where she meets the new astromech of the team that Senna recruited and they set off for Tatooine. Furious that Kol Eka got away, Bria ordered T5-C1 to track him down. As it turns out Kol was heading to the Tora Ulang compound on Tatooine where the last artifact is hidden as well. With all hunters and smugglers approching that compound, she took the oppurtunity to infiltrate it during the firefight with Lunak and Senna as backup. As she entered the hutt of Tsururrur, she fought both the Shaman and Jax Teel, but was assisted by Kol. When it became apparent that they were surrounded, she and her crew were saved by T5 but she forced Kol to stay and she fled. After crashlanding far from Jabba the Hutts palace, she had to make it on foot there while not knowing that Kol was out for vengeance now. While Lunak, Senna and T5-C1 repaired the Sapphire Hawk, Bria attempted to plot the fastest course to Jabba the Hutts palace. While doing so, Kol Eka lays siege upon their position and led by Bria, they manage to hold him off. She then takes the surviving Sandskimmer and sets course for Jabba's palace but is chased by Jax Teel. She manages to call Bib Fortuna to confirm she finished the contract and made her way by crashlanding to the palace. Here she recieved full credit for the contract and at gunpoint she demanded to get a copy of the Black List that Jabba possessed. Along with a considerable amount of credits she returns to the ship, which was fixed and she revealed that the Black List had been their target all along, a way to track down her father, Brayden Tharen. Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 2 She arrived at the Sunken Pride Cantina where she met with a contact named Sian Tevv who wanted to hire to get the funds out of the vaults of the Tevv Conglomerate. In return for doing that favor, he would pay off Jax Teel to remove the bounty that had been put on her head. She agreed and met up with the rest of her crew, but was ambushed there by Kol Eka, who wanted to work together on the job, because he knows his way around the Manarai Mountains. After being attacked by a set of IG-65 Assassin Droids, she is forced to work together with him to defeat them and then agrees to take him. He flies the Sapphire Hawk with Bria as a copilot around the mountains to a secret entrance, where she and Kol enter. There they are locked in and face the darkness. Bria and Kol Eka were now trapped within the Manarai Mountains and the vaults belonging to the Tevv Conglomerate, when Kol reveals he has a kind of map that can help them out. She follows him into one of the larger vaults, where Kol tells her more about the history of the first of races that once were discovered here on Coruscant 25,000 years ago, when Coruscant was discovered first. While they speak, Bria accidently trips a security trigger, releasing a group of Ancient Force Sentinels, recognizing them from Ocul. Once getting a signal, they learn from Senna that forces of the Conglomerate are coming to their position and that they need to hurry. As she leads the Force Sentinels to the entrance to attack the Conglomerate forces, she returns to the Sapphire Hawk, but there are surrounded by Conglomerate forces. Without warning she suddenly is pulled back into the mountains. As was revealed the one pulling her back in and to safety was Sian Tevv, who made his way there too. He reveals certain things about the place they are in and how it is connected to the Blockade of Naboo almost fifteen years ago and how he wants to control the assets of the Tevv Conglomerate. Bria does not want to leave her crew behind and heads back out and thanks to Tevv taking control of the B1 Battle Droids of the Conglomerate they are able to turn the situation around. However when Laqua Tevv proceed to reveal that Sian Tevv was a traitor and in league with the Trade Federation, Bria turns against him because her mother died at the hands of the Trade Federation. She only turned against Laqua Tevv again when Sian Tevv revealed he knew where her father was and killed Laqua. Sharing the stolen funds with Kol Eka and the rest of her crew, they headed back to the appartment of Sian, while Sian kept his promises, having Jax Teel remove the bounty and revealing Bria's fathers location, Nal Hutta, after which Kol killed Sian and departed with Bria on amicable terms. She then ordered her crew to set course for Nal Hutta. HotS - She had in her possession a set of data cards that were needed by the Jedi Order and she would meet their representative on Tatooine in a cantina in Mos Eisley. Who showed up however were two Padawans and Bria was at first suspicious. After they convinced her of their truth, Bria gave them the datacards and passed along a request to the Jedi, namely that she wanted to know where Kian Shun was. Without so many words she made clear that there was more going on between her and Kian. The two Padawans and Bria then separated again. Age of the Empire =Heroes of the Stars = She was at Tosche Station when Luke Skywalker and his friends met and spoke about their dreams. She caught a bit about some of them wanting to go to Imperial installations and she passed by, saying the Empire is no good. When asked who she was, Bria replied with her name. She left and eyed Luke for a bit. 7. The Chase She was at Corellia meeting with Nici the Specialist to forge identities for a client of her, a rich and high ranking family on Corellia. She also noticed Han Solo who had a meeting with Nici before her and thought he was an interesting guy. Nici agreed to help her. The Death Hand I Bria Tharen appeared on Jedha after Jada Bariss topled over the cliff and revealed to be still alive after her fight with Tau Pei. She asks if Jada is alright. Bria Tharan takes Jada Bariss to her hidden hideout outside the Holy City, where she tells Jada that she had been sent here by Senator Bail Organa. She reveals to have a ride out of the planet, the Starscream, which has to be prepped to go. Agent Streeve finds them and they manage to fight them off while Bria prepares the Starscream. They manage to take off, but Bria encounters the stationary Consecutor above the planet. Engaging enemy forces, they destroy two V-wings and then Bria shifts them into Hyperspace towards Ilum. She lands them in a forgotten and ancient Republic outpost, where Jada heads off on her own. 5. Eye of the Tower While Bria Tharen and Jada Bariss flew away from Jedha, they spoke about what was going to happen with the planet. Bria was certain that the planet would be blockaded by the Galactic Empire. Bria is then astonished as Jada reveals that she took the Holocron of Whills from the Temple. As they charged into Hyperspace, the Empire arrived as Bria predicted to blockade the planet. The Death Hand II She remained behind on the landing area on Ilum when Jada Bariss was pulled towards the Crystal Cave. As she looked for a place to set up a camp, she found an old pre-Clone Wars base called Mon Illan and she investigated it. Initially finding nothing, she later stumbled across the Ancient Library of Mon Illan. Before she could research it, she was knocked out cold by a shadowy figure. It was revealed that she was knocked out by an Architect Droid named Professor Huyang and she was being restrained by three former Jedi Padawan named Gungi, Zatt and Katooni aboard the ancient starship named the Crucible. She refused to cooperate, knowing that her ally was nearby. She was questioned by the three Jedi Padawans, where she was being mind probed by them to find out how she found them and where her ally was. Refusing to give the location up and who Jada really was, she pushed back. They were interrupted by Jada herself, who accidently got caught by a cambot and Gungi and Zatt headed out to see who it was. When Jada returned to the ship, it was revealed that Jada and Katooni knew each other. Bria listened to the story of the Padawans and how they survived Order 66 and then noted that a meteor shower was passing the planet, not knowing an infiltrator was within that meteor shower. While Jada was building her new lightsabers, Bria led Gungi and Zatt into the wilderness of Ilum, scouting the surroundings. They find the remains of the old Jedi Temple on Ilum, but due to it being close to a cave in, Bria decides it is not safe for them to stick around. They head back to the Crucible, when they pick up the one of the two patrolling MCR-80 Viper Probe Droids unknowingly. They are saved from the droid by Jada, who succesfully constructed the lightsabers and led them back to the Crucible in a hurry, fearing the Galactic Empire might be on its way. Bria and Jada led the group back to the Crucible knowing that the Empire would soon be there. They shut down the Crucible, to avoid getting traced by the Vextra. Unfortunately for them the actions of EXD-1 revealed them to the fleet in orbit. They escaped the carnage when the Crucible crashed and she split up from Jada with Gungi, Zatt and Professor Huyang. They arrive at the Jedi Temple where they have to face the total darkness inside. Together with Professor Huyang she remained on guard while Gungi and Zatt attempted to use the Jedi Meditation Chamber within the Jedi Temple on Ilum to reach Katooni and Jada Bariss. They succeeded and Jada and Katooni met back up with them. Bria was unhappy to learn that the Starscream had been destroyed by the Galactic Empire. They formulated a plan to lure Tau Pei into the Temple and they left the temple using the speeders they came on. Before they left Bria decided to try and reach out to her contacts of the Organa Initiative. She acted as backup for the band of former Jedi, taking down the various chasers send by TK-319. She follows them at distance on a speeder and when the Jedi lure Tau Pei into the Jedi Temple, she contacts Captain Antilles of the Organa Initiative, who promises her to send help to evacuate them of the planet. She then heads for the Temple to see whether she can help out. Bria and Professor Huyang return succesfully to the Temple and maneged to get the unconscious Gungi and Katooni out. Bria returned to get the body of Zatt out as well, before returning to aid Jada Bariss in her fight against Tau Pei. Jada pushed her out of the collapsing chamber, leaving her all alone to die but also saving her life. She quickly regained her composure and led her group to a makeshift landing pad of the Galactic Empire where they overpowered the guards and secured a Lambda-class Transport and fled of the planet. They were saved by the Tantive III and a contingent of ARC-170 Starfighters and they fled into Hyperspace to Alderaan. There she was welcomed by Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa and they gave Zatt a Jedi Funeral and a memorial for Jada. They then were introduced formally into the Organa Initiative. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 She arrived in orbit of Lothal, being hunted down by a group of TIE/LN Starfighters aboard her new ship the Starscream II. She was called on by Lando Calrissian who requested her aide in rescuing a group of three rebels from Anta Tor. She managed to sneak Hera, Zeb and Sabine out of the center but due to the lockdown of the city they had to cooperate with their friends on the outside to get out. When things got hot and the battle broke out around one of the central gates of the city, she called upon the Starscream II for airsupport to destroy the advancing AT-DPs. Later she joined the crew of the Ghost in backing up the Merchant One in leaving Lothal and said her goodbyes to the rebels. She once again joins the Lothal rebels when they seek a way to find Kanan Jarrus. Together with Bria they device a plan to capture a Gozanthi-class Cruiser as a ruse so that she, Ezra and Hera can sneak into the TIE Fighter Construction Facility to steal one of the TIE Fighters. They succeed in their plans and together they manage to slice the systems of the TIE fighter and find out that a prisoner is being transferred to Mustafar, most likely to be Kanan. She helped the Lothal rebels install a signal jammer on the Ghost to mask them as a Gozanthi-class Cruiser. Later when Ezra wanted to slaughter a squad of Stormtroopers she managed to talk him out of it by telling him of Jada Bariss and how she was at a similar crossroad years ago on Ilum. She then announced she wouldn't be joining them to the Executrix as she was being recalled by the Organa Initiative. Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 The signal jammer Bria had installed on the Ghost malfunctioned when the Ghost flew through the blockade around Lothal. The Signal Jammer Spires on Lothal blocked it, decloaking the Ghost and making it target practice for TIE fighters. She met back up with the Ghost crew after their mission on D'Quan where she brought Gungi with her. They convinced the Ghost crew to help out the Wookiees on Kashyyyk and they agreed, traveling there. Here Bria led them through the Kan'Gran Wood where the Wookiee rebel base was hidden. She remains there with a few more members while the rest goes off and save Tarfful. When Darth Vader arrives with his fleet on Kashyyyk, she meets with Phoenix Squadron and engages that fleet. She led whatever forces that she had from planetside and Phoenix Squadron into battle against the Black Eight Squadron and the rest of Vaders fleet. Learning that Senator Organa had send transports to pick up the Wookiees she vowed to protect them while they were picking them up, however both the battle and the extraction area became more vicious as the battle raged on. Ultimately having to embark on one of the CR90 Corvettes, they escaped into Hyperspace only after the Ghost secured their escape. Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 When Kanan Jarrus and a squad of Rebel troopers arrived on Lothal, she had already noticed them before they touched down on the surface. Meeting them, Bria revealed she was surprised that someone from the Ghost crew had returned to Lothal. Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Infiltrator She arrived at Botaan to pick up the insurgents that would provide the Rebellion with information for a certain operation in the future. It was there revealed that she was once or maybe still romantically involved with Kian Shun. As she left with the rest of the group, Shun told her he would meet them up at Point Stark. Later she would arrive on Dantooine to gather support for the operation, but was shut down by Mon Mothma. However as she was about to leave again, Hera Syndulla and Chopper arrived to sign up for the operation, saying they were ready. Star Wars - Dark Times: The Dark Reach She was aboard the Pinnacle Base when a HWK-290 Light Freighter came out of Hyperspace asking permission to land. She welcomed Kaleth Horn and Lyanna Olani to Pinnacle Base, informing them that the others would be arriving shortly and the operation could begin. 3. The Blade and the Shield She traveled to Kagon IV to meet and hopefully recruit an old ally of hers - Kol Eka. However once landed, she appeared to be trapped within a war between The Sword and The Shield led by Kol. As her ship became the target of The Sword, she, Kol and his family attack the Shield troops there, but she finds the ship abandoned and T5-C1 gone. They raid the base of the Shield and she is devastated to learn that they totally destroyed T5. She then suffers another loss as Kol is fatally shot, but not before he tells his son and daughter to join Bria. Initially hesitant she accepts their offer and takes them aboard the Starscream II. She later met with Mon Mothma and Kian Shun where she was told to go pick up a new pilot on Dantooine.